Two Can Keep A Secret - Chapter 3
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Blair Anderson knew she wasn't like the other girls...


After hanging out with Sam at his place for a few hours, Blaine got a text from his Mother saying that he needed to be home. He sighed, leaning back against the bed. "What's up, bro?" Sam asked, looking over. He hated seeing Blaine upset, and he knew it was probably because of his parents.

"I have to go home," he said, sighing. "Mom probably wants me back for some function where I have to wear a dress." He snorted when Sam wrinkled his nose, laughing. "I agree with you there, man." He got up, rubbing his neck and fist bumping Sam. "See you later?" Sam nodded, and Blaine grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and hugging Sam's Mom. He smiled as she kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Mrs. Evans."

He walked back out to his car, climbing in and driving off, back to his house. He turned the music up, nodding to the beat and jamming out. He pulled up to a stop light and looked over, eyeing a couple of cute boys in the car next door. They looked over and grinned, catcalling to the hot girl in the driver's seat. Blaine's eyes glazed over with tears and he swallowed, driving off as soon as the light turned green. He was really, really sick of this. All people saw when they looked at him was a girl. He sniffed, wiping his eyes and driving home, pulling into the driveway. He wiped his eyes quickly, drying up before walking in.

Sure enough, Janice was on the phone, talking insistently about a luncheon that the Andersons were invited to. "Oh, Blair!" She said, and Blaine had to bite back an eye roll. "Here's your dress," she said, tossing him a dry cleaner's bag with some small black dress in it. It looked pretty, just not for him.

"No," he said simply, tossing the bag on the couch and running upstairs.

Janice sighed. "I'll have to call you back," she said, hanging up and locking her phone. "Blaire Anderson," she said, walking up and going into Blaine's room. She sighed at the soccer posters, band posters, and boyish bedspread that Blaine had made her buy. "Blair," she said, sitting down. "For once, don't be a tomboy and wear the damned dress. It's two hours. Please."

"No," he said again. "I hate dresses and heels and make up. It's not me!"

Sighing, Janice got up and paced. "This whole tomboy phase needs to pass, now," she said. "You have all these lovely dresses and shoes in your closet, and you never wear them anymore!" When she got no response, Janice sighed. "Look, I don't care what you wear around, but tonight you will wear a dress and heels with make up and the whole works, or you're grounded." Blaine groaned, and Janice walked out, heels clicking on the wood flooring of the stairs. Blaine swallowed, pulling out his phone and texting Sam.

_Dean (5:40): yep, have 2 wear a dress. fml_

Sam saw the text and sighed, shaking his head and replying.

_Sammy (5:45): cant u get out of it?_

_Dean (5:50): cant. will b grounded if i try. stupid rents. this sux._

Sam sighed, laying back. He wished he could help his friend, but he might just make things worse. He just hoped Blaine would be okay.

Later that night, Blaine walked downstairs-carefully-in the heels and dress, makeup on and hair styled. "I'll drive my own car," he said, nodding and smiling. "I want to stop by the store on the way home and get something." His parents waved a hand, getting their things and ushering Cooper outside. Cooper doubled back, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You okay, squirt?" he asked, looking concerned. At Blaine's smile and nod, he walked out to the car.

Blaine walked out, and as his parents drove off, he ran back upstairs, getting another bag and then skidding out to his car. He was…really going to regret this. Like, a lot. He just couldn't wear this dress. Now that he was getting older it felt wrong. He hung the bag up in the back seat, the drove off, taking off his heels and throwing them in the back. Once the got to the benefit hall, he slipped into the bathroom, hanging up the bag and unzipping it, showing off the suit and bow tie. He smiled, a hand running over the suit jacket. he unzipped the dress, sliding it down and putting it in the bag. He took a breath, then steeled his nerves and slid the white shirt on. The cotton felt good on his skin, not itchy like the dress. As he got dressed, he felt his heart lighten a few pounds. He finally slid into the dress shoes, then zipped the bag and stepped out. He looked in the mirror and caught his reflection, smiling a little. "Oh," he muttered, putting the garment bag down. One more touch. He wrapped his hair into a nice, smooth bun at the nape of his neck, then nodded. Better. Blaine swallowed, walking out.

He heard a few gasps from patrons as he passed by-probably his parents friends. He rolled his eyes, ignoring them and sitting beside Cooper, who turned, eyes wide. He smirked, gently fist bumping Blaine under the table. Janice turned, eyes wide. She dropped her champagne glass, then got up, pasting a smile on her face. She pulled out her phone, sending a text to her daughter, then discretely tucking her phone away.

Blaine bit his lip, checking his phone.

_Mother (7:30): We will talk about this after, young lady._

Blaine swallowed, putting his phone in the pocket of his pants and sat back, then reached over and downed Cooper's champagne. He'd need it for later.

After the dinner, Blaine got up, walking back out the door, trying to sneak out before-

"Blair Eloise Anderson! Get over here, now!"

Blaine sighed, slamming the door and walking over. "Yes, Mother?"

Janice pulled back, slapping him across the cheek, making Blaine recoil. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you know how embarrassed I was? My daughter coming in dressed like a man?! People are talking, Blair. People are talking about us. Do you know what that does to our reputation in the community? I don't know if you've been hanging around boys for too long, or if it's the television or video games, or if you just want to embarrass your family. Whatever it is, it needs to stop, now." She opened the car door, throwing her purse in. "You are grounded, young lady. No hanging out with that…Evans boy, no video games, no TV, no leaving your room except for school and meals. Do you understand me?"

Blaine just stared, a hand on his cheek. He nodded absently, turning and storming back to his car, getting into the driver's seat. Cooper was turning to go comfort him, but Janice grabbed his arm and pushed him into the car, then tore out of the parking lot.

Blaine just sat in his car, crying, pulling his knees up to his chest. He hated his life, he hated himself, he hated his parents….he just hated everything right now. He closed his eyes, crying into his knees, wishing silently that the pain would end.


End file.
